


Let's Try It: Wet And Dirty

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Let's Try It [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Michael and Y/n have some fun in the shower.





	Let's Try It: Wet And Dirty

Y/n rubbed the shampoo into his hand. 

He was finally taking a nice relaxing shower after a vampire hunt with the brothers. 

Although he’d already showered in the motel, he needed one at home, just to make himself feel cleaner.

As he lathered the shampoo into his hair, he felt a hard chest press into his back, lips meeting neck. 

He closed his eyes, letting the feeling of the warm body, the coldness of the necklace Michael loved to wear, and the already hard cock touching his ass cheek, overtake him.

He’d missed Michael a lot since he left for the hunt. 

The brothers found it strange, y/n being in a relationship, not only with the archangel who attempted to end the world, but also the one who was using their father’s younger body as his vessel.

But y/n and Michael were created for each other. 

Not exactly soulmates, seeing as the archangel didn’t have one, but something just for him. 

God created y/n for this purpose. 

To give Michael love.

To make him feel whole. 

To make him happy. 

Y/n fulfilled his role every day. 

He didn’t care that this was his purpose. 

It’s not like Michael treated him like shit. 

Michael loved y/n, just as much as the human did the archangel.

Michael continued kissing down y/n’s neck, stopping at his shoulder and kissing along the back of his neck instead. 

Y/n was always ticklish in this area, but when Michael would touch it, it instantly became one of his erogenous zones. 

Michael kissed and sucked, leaving marks all around y/n’s neck. 

He then went lower down his spine, causing a chill to run down it. 

Michael went lower and lower, y/n knowing exactly what he was in for now.

Michael kept up his actions, y/n’s knees weakening from the pleasure. 

Eventually, the archangel reached the perfectly round ass cheeks. 

He gave them each a slap, before getting onto his knees in the shower, while y/n shuffled back slightly and leaned forward on the wall.

The archangel spread the perfect cheeks in front of him and caught sight of the beautiful hole. 

He loved this hole. 

He loved y/n. 

Oh, how he loved y/n. 

After escaping the cage, Michael was still hell-bent on fighting Lucifer and causing the apocalypse.

But once he saw the new friend of the Winchesters, he immediately gave up his mission. 

There was no way he could do anything that would possibly endanger y/n. 

He could never lose him.

Leaning forward, Michael pressed a soft kiss to the hole, instantly fluttering at the contact. 

Y/n let out a quiet gasp. 

He’d been without Michael for way too long. 

Believe it or not, the couple had sex every day. Sometimes twice a day. 

So when one of them would leave on a hunt, or heaven business, they got a little worked up.

Hearing the sound, Michael smirked. 

He loved how y/n would react to him. 

The way he would moan and groan, screaming his name like a prayer. Never his father’s. 

Y/n often did pray to Michael and not God. 

Not because he had any problem with Chuck. 

Chuck seemed nice. 

A bit dopey, but sweet. 

However, Michael was all y/n needed. 

He couldn’t care less if he lost everything. 

As long as he had Michael, he knew he would be fine.

Michael immediately set his mouth back on the asshole, inserting his tongue and swirling it around, holding onto y/n’s shins, keeping his legs steady. 

His tongue went in and out, over and over, his grace slightly pushing in as well, hitting that beautiful prostate that Michael loved to feel with his fingers and his big cock.

He kept up a rapid pace, his grace swelling and pushing onto the prostate over and over, while he licked at the hole, loving the way it would tighten and loosen, depending on the amount of pleasure y/n was feeling.

Y/n clenched his ass, tightening it and completely trapping Michael’s soft velvety tongue within. 

He was about to cum anytime soon now. 

No man had ever made him cum hands free. 

None, except Michael.

As Michael kept going, y/n felt the tension build, knowing it would burst any second now.

“Michael! Shit, baby. Don’t-don’t-oh, fuck my- for the love of all that is holy- MICHA…” 

He screamed, not able to finish his sentences. 

His cum shot out of his cock and hit the wall, sliding down it and onto the ground, getting washed down the drain by the running water.

Michael pulled back and looked up as y/n turned around, his cock softening after blowing his load. 

Michael leaned forward and kissed the tip, taking the small amount of cum left on y/n’s cock and swallowing it. 

He knew y/n didn’t really like receiving blow jobs, preferring to give them and have his ass eaten instead.

So he just gave it another quick little kiss, before getting up.

He pressed his lips against y/n’s and instantly invaded his mouth with his tongue, feeding the man some of his own cum, and also feeling all around, memorizing the way his tongue felt, the ridges of his teeth, the feel of the soft flesh on the inside of his cheek.

Michael pulled away and rested his forehead against y/n’s, hands on the human’s face.

“I love you so much”, he said. 

As y/n was about to repeat the sentiment, Michael interrupted.

“But get on your knees and suck my dick. I wanna fill that pretty mouth with my cum. Wanna paint that mouth white”.

Michael was never this filthy. 

Well, not until he met y/n. 

The younger man wasn’t perverted, but he had certain kinks. 

One was dirty talk. 

It turned him on like nobody’s business, when a guy would talk dirty. 

Once they’d began dating, they started testing out kinks. 

Apparently, Michael loved breeding. 

Well-if you could call it breeding. 

He loved filling both y/n’s ass and mouth with his cum, loving to see him swallow it, or for it to drip out of that perfect little hole.

Another thing Michael loved was having y/n at his command. 

Y/n was a complete bottom and he didn’t mind being a sub. 

While there were some things he wouldn’t do, Michael would never push him too far. 

He knew that. 

So he let Michael tell him what to do, and without fail, he would do them, knowing he’d get a whole lot of pleasure as well.

Y/n got on his knees, coming face to face with Michael’s huge, thick cock, flushed red and straining, completely hard, precum leaking off it. 

Y/n leaned forward and gave it a lick, catching the trail of precum on his tongue, slightly salty, yet delicious.

_‘The flavour is so amazing. Hell, if I could make popsicles out of Michael’s cum, I’d make them. Maybe that’s a good idea for the future. Michael would love that’._

Y/n snapped out of his thoughts and got back to it. 

Looking up, he smiled sweetly at Michael and took the dick into his mouth. 

He licked at the vein and took it deep, not all the way just yet. 

Although he was able to control his gag reflex quite well, the size of Michael’s dick meant he still had to take it slow.

Pushing forward slowly, Michael had his head leaning against the wall, the feeling of y/n’s mouth encasing his cock being perfect. 

Michael desperately wanted to fuck y/n’s mouth, but that would come later. 

Right now, he wanted to let y/n do it his way. 

So he just watched as y/n finally fit all of the cock into his mouth, his nose brushing up against the dark curly hairs. 

Michael loved the sight, y/n’s nose buried in his pubes, his cock completely disappearing into y/n’s mouth.

Y/n wiggled his face, the tip of Michael’s cock sliding against his throat, making him swallow, the felling being unreal to Michael. 

He couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Please, y/n. Just-just do it. Suck my dick. Make me blow in that pretty mouth”, he said, lust taking over him. 

Y/n smirked. 

This was what he wanted. 

He loved getting Michael worked up by making him feel good, but not too fast. 

Y/n began bobbing fast, the tip of Michael’s dick hitting his throat over and over. 

He didn’t stop, barely breathing through his nose, spit leaking out and covering one hand that was being used to stroke Michael’s cock in unison, while the other was playing with the archangel’s full rounded balls.

Y/n took Michael all the way into his mouth and retched slightly, knowing the sound got to Michael. 

He immediately swallowed, causing Michael to explode. 

His thick, creamy load spurt out in multiple ribbons. 

Y/n swallowed as much as he could, Michael’s load slightly too big to swallow completely at once, some of the cum falling out of y/n’s mouth and onto his own hard dick. 

He used his finger to collect the drops of Michael’s cum that had dropped onto his cock and pressed it into his asshole, filling it slightly with Michael’s cum.

Michael chuckled. 

He couldn’t wait to completely fill up y/n. 

But that would come later. 

Both men showered for real this time, cleaning each other properly, before heading back downstairs.


End file.
